Sur la douleur
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: A culpa foi toda dela.


Eu não queria vê-la morta. Não. Eu sempre vou achá-la um ser desprezível, inferior a mim, inferior ao meu nome, meu sangue. Mas eu não gosto de coisas extremas. E morte _é_ uma coisa extrema.

Por isso naquela noite eu neguei conhecê-la.

Por isso, naquela noite, eu não dormi, com os gritos dela ecoando na minha mente. Me davam uma sensação estranha e inominável.

A mesma sensação esquisita se apoderou de mim quando a vi beijando o Weasel.

Talvez eu devesse ter dito que era ela uma sangue-ruim de merda naquela noite.

**-X-**

E daí que ele negou me reconhecer? Porque era obvio que ele sabia quem eu era.

Eu não precisava da misericórdia dele. E eu preferia morrer do que dever _algo_ a ele. E eu _devia_, porque aquele idiota resolveu não contar quem eu era naquela maldita noite.

E meu estúpido senso grifinório fez questão de me lembrar todas as noites a minha divida. Me dizia o _tempo todo_ que eu só estava lá, quase dormindo por causa _dele_

**-X-**

Afinal a culpa era dela.

Era ela que ficava sorrindo pelos cantos com o Weasel. E a cada sorriso que ela dava eu tinha vontade de machucá-la. Ela só estava com aquele Weasley porque eu não disse quem era ela. E eu tenho certeza que minha titia teria a matado se soubesse daquele sangue imundo que ela tem.

E foi ela que foi me procurar. Porque ela sabia que estava me devendo algo.  
Granger sabe tudo.

Só que, por favor, o que eu gostaria de uma sangue ruim imunda como ela?

Quando eu disse a ela isso, aqueles olhos castanhos planos, sem graça e sem tons para se descobrir, brilharam de raiva.

Foi aí que surgiu meu interesse por ela.  
A raiva me move. Eu gosto da raiva, da raiva que sinto dos meus pais, da raiva que sinto do santo Potter, da raiva que eu tenho de Pansy por ela me trocar por Zabine só porque meu nome esta na merda. Raiva é o passaporte para se entrar na minha vida.

**-X-**

E o jeito que aquele falou aquilo doeu. Porque em uma frase tão pequena ele se mostrava o ser arrogante desdenhoso e tudo o que ele sempre foi, e eu senti vontade de não dever nada à ele. E fiquei com vontade de batê-lo, estapeá-lo até que ele ficasse roxo o suficiente.

Fui embora. Sabendo que eu tinha feito minha parte. Se ele não queria que eu lha devolvesse o favor, o problema era dele. E da minha consciência, que ria de mim dizendo-me que eu morrer devendo algo à Draco Malfoy.

Patético.

**-X-**

"Talvez haja algo que você possa fazer por mim, Granger"

Ela me olhou com descaso. Como se ela não estivesse mais interesse em sanar uma divida.

"Eu não tenho nada que lhe interessa, lembra? Eu não me importo se agora tenho algo a oferecer"

**-X-**

Eu não gosto dos olhos dele. São cinzas demais. Sombrios demais. Não tem vida - ao contrário dos olhos de Ron, que exalam vida através de todos os seus matizes - isso me assusta.

E o jeito como ele olhou.

Acredito que se a morte tivesse olhos teria os olhos dele.

Eu só podia respondê-lo com desprezo aquela pergunta infame.

**-X-**

Eu sabia que ela iria voltar.

O espírito grifinório é simplesmente muito obvio.

"O que você quer?"

"Você, suada, ofegante. Gemendo meu nome debaixo do meu corpo. Implorando por mais"

**-X-**

Eu fiquei vermelha. Lógico. Ele estava falando que eu faria sexo com ele.

Não, eu não faria.

"Não seja patética, Granger. Eu não quero contato com o seu corpo imundo."

E isso me deu raiva. Doeu. Eu nunca faria sexo com ele, por Merlin, eu sou virgem e amo Ron. Mas eu tenho meu orgulho e o jeito como ele falou parecia me dizer que ele não faria sexo com uma barata.

Por isso eu o bati na face - e foi bom.

**-X-**

Já era a segunda vez. Segunda vez que aquela vadia ousava tocar meu rosto, ousava me bater. E eu tinha tanta raiva que eu nem notava que o olhar dela brilhava em uma raiva descomunal.

Segurei o pulso, fino demais, com a força suficiente para que marcasse. Ela olhava pros lados, procurando alguém naquela biblioteca vazia que a socorresse.

Imaginei que ela tinha vontade de reclamar. Ouvi os gritos de dor dela naquela noite na mansão, como se minha mente me alertasse que naquele momento eu era tão ruim quanto Bellatrix, e isso me assustava e me fez soltar imediatamente minha mão do pulso dela, porque agora parecia que a pele dela me dava choque.

**-X-**

A minha vontade de chorar não vinha da dor aguda do meu punho. Vinha da dor aguda de algum lugar obscuro da minha alma. Porque Malfoy me machucava, e isso me dava vontade de chorar.

E quando ele me olhou eu fiquei com medo. Podia jurar que via a morte.

Me soltou.

**-X-**

"Desculpe."

Eu precisava falar. Porque eu me sentia culpado. Porque eu não era um assassino. Dumbledore me disse, e ele tinha que estar certo. O jeito como Granger me olhou, me fez sentir um assassino.

Ela acariciou o próprio punho. Me olhou, como se quisesse continuar o dialogo interrompido.

**-X-**

Eu perguntei qual era a grande merda que ele queria.

"Quero que você escreva"

Eu nunca esperaria por isso. E eu mal consigo imaginar a minha cara quando ele falou.

**-X-**

"Como?"

O rosto dela tinha um ar de dúvida. Eu gostei. Porque Granger nunca tinha duvidas sobre nada. Porém naquela hora, ela não sabia nada.

Expliquei que eu queria que ela escrevesse sobre mim.

Minha vida, porque eu não achava justo Potter já ter um tanto de livros sobre ele e nada sobre mim.

E porque assim ela seria obrigada a conviver comigo, e eu tinha certeza que eu poderia ver milhares de vezes aquele olhar de raiva que ela dedicava à mim.

E aquele olhar me trazia uma sensação de formigamento, e uma energia, me dava uma vaga vontade de viver.

Eu não sabia o que era viver desde quando aquela marca negra no meu corpo.

**-X-**

Eu me enchi de comoção humana.

Porque Draco Malfoy queria existir para sempre, e ele sabia que a única maneira humana disso acontecer é se transformar em palavras, paginas: Livros.

Então Draco Malfoy tornou-se notável na minha vida.

**-X-**

"Eu tenho que saber sobre sua vida para escrever sobre você, Malfoy"

"Então é melhor você sentar."

Parecia idiota a maneira como eu tentava contar qualquer coisa para Granger. O objetivo não era ela saber da minha vida. Eu só queria deixá-la irritada. Só queria ver os olhos dela ficarem menos monótonos do que já são. Brilhando de raiva.

Só que esse tempo que eu comecei a passar quase regularmente com ela me fez repara em coisas imbecis como o fato dela ser tão séria, e ser muito mais adulta que os dois imbecis que andavam com ela, a maneira como ela andava quer era segura demais para uma sangue-ruim. Percebia a não-beleza dela. Toda aquela harmonia que ela era: o corpo meio magro, combinava com os cabelos lanzudos e sem graça dela, e toda aquela mono-cor que ela era. Pele pouco morena, cabelo castanho, olhos castanhos. Tudo tinha matizes marrons, Eu odeio marrom, mas nela era equilibrado. Era bom de se ver.

**-X-**

Eu não gostava de me encontrar com ele, ou ficar perto dele.

Gostava menos ainda da tudo que eu não escrevia. Porque não interessava o quanto eu ouvisse e tentasse escrever algo sobre ele. Simplesmente não saia.

O olhar dele sobre mim não me agradava. Também não me agradava a notabilidade que Malfoy ganhara na minha vida. Uma coisa é notá-lo outra coisa é pensar nele vezes demais para ser saudável.

Os olhos dele,que antes eu assemelhava tão facilmente a morte, agora me eram de esperança. Porque eu queria ver vida nos olhos dele então imaginava que ele também tinha um pouco de vida, morrendo atrás de todo aqueles matizes cinzas - e alguns pontos azuis - que formavam suas Iris.

Machucava ver a tal da esperança, vê-la tão perto e não conseguir escrever. Eu me sentia incapaz.

**-X-**

"Quem você já amou?"

Porque exatamente ela estava me fazendo uma pergunta tão estúpida?

Olhem pra mim, é obvio que eu não acredito em amor nem em toda essa merda. Por favor essa é só a desculpa esfarrapada que nos contam para que nós continuemos as nossas linhagens.

Eu não preciso do amor pra continuar minha linhagem. Eu só preciso casar com alguém de sangue puro.

**-X-**

"Amor é para idiotas, Granger"

Doeu. Doeu porque eu acredito no amor, porque eu acho que foi o amor que manteve Harry vivo depois de tantas vezes que quase morreu, doeu porque era no amor dos meus pais que eu pensava para produzir meu patrono, doeu porque eu amava Ron. Doeu porque o amor rege minha vida.

E a idéia do minha vida se basear num ideal vazio e idiota fazia da minha vida vazia. _Doía. **Doía**. **Doía**._

**-X-**

"Não, não é. Amor é o que faz o mundo girar. É o que importa nas nossas vidas e da algum sentido à elas"

"Isso para os idiotas, Granger"

Ela tinha os olhos brilhando de... Eu não sei descrever.

Só que era um olhar que machucava. E eu não conseguia mias encará-la.

**-X-**

Eu queria passar horas discutindo com ele, que idiota era ele por não ter amor na vida dele.

Só que ele virou o rosto.

E eu entendi que aquilo _não era_ uma opção dele. E sim dos outros.

Ninguém o amara, então ele não amava ninguém. A culpa não era dele que nunca ninguém quis lhe apresentar o amor.

Eu poderia apresentar.

**-X-**

E quando eu tive coragem de olhá-la a expressão do rosto dela era outra.

Parecia compaixão.

Eu odeio compaixão. Não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim. Eu sou um Malfoy. Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém.

Eu nunca quis tanto machucá-la na minha vida.

Levantei.

**-X-**

Ele levantou e eu levantei também. Eu não olhava os olhos dele.

Porque aqueles olhos eram tristes e eu já o achava triste demais naquela hora.

Peguei na mão dele.

**-X-**

Ela ousava tocar na minha mão _e_ tinha pena de mim.

Eu queria destruir tudo que havia na minha frente e matá-la.

Contudo eu sentia toda uma energia percorrer o meu corpo e aquilo me paralisava. Sentir aquilo era tão bom e tão ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Me machucou.

**-X-**

Sabe aqueles momentos nos quais você acha que nada mais existe?

Que aquela biblioteca meio suja em que você está parece ter sumido e na verdade você não se importa direito com o resto do mundo?

Eu me senti assim. E eu fiz a coisa que me parecia mais obvia naquele meu transe, onde comoção humana, compaixão, felicidade e amor se misturavam.

**-X-**

Ela me beijou.

Ela simplesmente ficou lá me encarando, depois se aproximou, fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios dela sobre os meus.

Eu senti tanto e não senti nada ao mesmo tempo.

**-X-**

Quando eu me distanciei dele e abri meus olhos eu ainda sorria.

Porque ainda estava naquele transe imbecil, em uma outra dimensão onde Draco Malfoy precisava e queria ajuda.

Só que a cara de nojo que ele fez me acordou desse transe e todas as coisas que ele falou.  
"Quem você pensa que é, sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim de merda? Você não vale a merda que come, e você deveria ir se fuder com o Weasel invés de ficar me beijando por ai."

**-X-**

Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Dizia qualquer coisa que vinha na minha cabeça. Só para poder machucar, para que ela me batesse e as coisas voltassem ao normal, e para eu parar de querer beijá-la também.

E ela me deu as costas e saiu. Eu senti um abismo dentro de mim mesmo.

**-X-**

Eu comecei a chorar, como se eu acabasse de descobrir que eu poderia ser uma princesa esperando por um príncipe pra sempre que ele nunca viria pra me buscar. Doía em todas as partes conhecidas da minha alma.

Não deixei que ele me visse chorando. Quando eu finalmente consegui me controlar, olhei aquele pedaço de pergaminho que eu levava comigo, "A história de Draco Malfoy".

Escrevi.

**-x- quando eu te trato mal é tudo medo -x- **

Eu recebi aquele pergaminho amassado de uma coruja velha.

"O mesmo medo que nos para, é o medo que nos move.  
Mas não no caso de Draco Malfoy.  
Porque a única coisa que o move é o seu orgulho, seu sangue e seu nome.  
Por isso eu concluo que Draco Malfoy não é nada mais que isso."

Ri. No verso havia um bilhete, que deixava claro que ela não me devia mais nada.

Ri porque Granger não adivinhara nada e achava mesmo que eu estava interessado naquela merda que ela me mandou.

Ri também por raiva, porque eu havia estragado tudo.

**-x- é tudo medo do amor-x- **

E algum tempo considerável mais tarde, no casamento de Draco Malfoy, eu soube, eu percebi, que na verdade eu estava errada, havia algo amais que movia Draco Malfoy: O medo de amar.

Eu simplesmente sabia que ele se casava por todos aqueles motivos que eu mencionara, mas eu via agora, que havia também o tal medo.

Porque só o medo de amar alguém o faria se casar com alguém tão parecida com sua mãe, que eu sabia, ele desprezava.

**-x- quando eu te trato mal é tudo medo. é tudo medo do amor -x- **

Por Merlin. Se eu ainda tivesse um pouco de dignidade jamais me casaria com aquela copia perfeita da minha mãe.

E eu ainda penso coisas ridículas e banais, como todo aquele abismo que Granger criara em mim, como toda a energia que eu não sentia porque ela estava longe de mim. Penso principalmente no se.

Por que e se eu não tivesse sido um Malfoy típico Malfoy com ela, talvez eu não me sentisse tão pouco indigno como eu me sentia agora.

Hoje sonhei que casava com ela.

Patético. _(mas aceitável)_

_

* * *

_N/Deh:

Fic feita pro projeto amor inventado do 6V

a partir do trecho de uma música do cazuza:

"E quando eu te trato mal é tudo medo. é tudo medo do amor" da música vingança boba

Se gostaram, review ;)


End file.
